Because of their thermal stability, perfluorinated fluids have a great potential for use as engine oils, hydraulic fluids and greases. However, there is a serious drawback in their use, resulting from the fact that certain metals, e.g., certain ones present in aircraft engine components, are corroded by the fluids at temperatures above 550.degree. F. in an oxidative environment. It would be highly desirable to provide an additive for the fluids that would overcome the corrosion problem associated with their use.
It is a principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide an antioxidant-anticorrosion additive for perfluorinated fluids.
Another object of the invention is to provide diphospha-s-triazines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the triazines.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.